New Prophecy Revealed
by Day2Knight
Summary: AKA: Season 3 or something. The Oracle reveals Cronus has still survived, and to truly defeat him once and for all, the heroes must find three other decedents. My OC's included. Rated T for Language and possibly other content.
1. Prophecy Untold

**(I own no content of Class of the Titans. I just own the OC's that you'll know of later)**

Cronus had laughed maniacally, as he realized that he had broken a prophecy. The seven heroes had defeated him, yet he still survived.

"Agnon, do you know what this means?" Cronus asked to his giant, who just shrugged in response, "It means I have another chance to rule this world, yet again!" Cronus yelled, and it echoed through his domain.

* * *

It's been three weeks since the seven heroes had the fight of their lives, as well as the gods. They were all glad they defeated Cronus, and had gone back to their normal lives. Well, half. They still went to New Olympus High, communicated with the gods, and were more best friends than they were a team.

Jay and Theresa had been dating since the kiss, and it's been going along quiet smoothly. Sometimes they go sailing in Jay's boat, or they have a fancy dinner at Theresa's. Odie had actually began to bother researching his ancestor Odysseus, and to work out. Well, that only lasted about a week. Neil was still in love with Neil, Henry spent a lot more time with his granny, and Atlanta and Archie had been challenging each other at a lot of things lately.

Jay and Theresa were in the school cafeteria and chatted like the little love sick puppies they were. They were about to lean in to kiss, but then Hera interrupted. Hera didn't look the way she usually did, with her tunic. But she learned from her mistake from when the phantom changed the gods to mortals. The Greek clothing brought to much attention, so the gods decided to blend in a little more with a illusion clothing thanks to Odie and Hermes.

Now, Hera wore a white pencil skirt, black ankle high 1 inch heeled boots, and a gray-blue short sleeve blouse. Otherwise, she still looked the same.

"Jay, Theresa, gather the others, and meet us at Olympus. We face a new problem." Hera's tone sounded with great worry.

Jay had gathered the six other heroes, and they met up at the janitor's closet, where the secret entrance was hidden.

"Did Hera tell you what this was all about?" Atlanta asked.

Jay shook his head, "No, but it must be important. She had a worried look."

"How can it be important?" Archie asked, "We've defeated Cronus. What could it possibly be?"

Theresa looked at her team mates with the same worried expression Hera carried, "I don't know. I can still sense him."

Jay smiled reassuringly to his girlfriend and chuckled, "You're probably still shook up. Let's just calm down and see what the gods need. Who knows, maybe it's something completely different."

Neil scoffed, "That would be hard to believe."

Jay looked from one side of the hall to the other, just to check if anyone would see. He pulled out his necklace key, and placed it above the handle, where the little hand turned. They all entered the janitor's closet and turned on the hanging light, making the portal appear.

Through the blue, you could see the silhouettes of some of the gods.

The seven young heroes merges through the portal. The gods all in their Greek tunics and togas.

There was Zeus, Hera, Athena, Ares, Persephone, Artemis, and Hercules. They were in a half circle formation, all wearing a somewhat scared expression.

"Did someone die?" Herry asked a little humorously.

Hera looked to the faces of the other gods, and turned to her husband to answer this.

Zeus sighed, "Sadly, no."

The heroes looked each other like the gods have gone mad.

"I'm sorry?" Atlanta raised an eyebrow in question.

Hera stepped forward, her head to the ground. She raised her chin by a little to see Jay and the others, "Cronus is still alive, more power hungry than ever. And has the thirst for blood."

Hermes walked in with the Oracle, wounded in his arms. The Oracle groaned, and the heroes gasped.

"How could Cronus still be alive? _Again_!" Odie thought aloud.

The Oracle groaned little more, "Cronus is stronger than ever, fueled by rage."

"We destroyed Cronus once, doesn't that mean we have a new prophecy?" Archie asked.

Theresa slowly walked up to the Oracle and held his hand, to see what he see's. She gasped. "Three new heroes will emerge from their darkness and join us." Theresa spoke, then paused.

"Anything us Theresa?" Jay asked, as he put his hand on her shoulder.

She shook her head slowly, "That's all I could see."

Jay looked over to Hera, "Have we located any of them?"

Hermes decided to answer, "We've located one, just haven't retrieved him."

"Do we know who he is?" Atlanta asked.

Hermes nodded, and was the first one to smile out of all, "His name is Adrien, descendent of Ajax. We'll need some one to come with me to pick him up. Jay, Archie, want to come along?" Hermes asked.

Archie stuttered in surprise, "W-why me?"

"Ajax and Achilles fought together in the Trojan War. It just made a little more sense to bring you along." Hermes shrugged.

Hera looked to the other five, "You five wait at the dorm. We're letting you skip the sessions for today."

"We believe you must catch up on your rest." Athena added.

The five nodded in assent, but bit their lip worrying of what now may happen.

* * *

**A/N: Donna here. So how do you like it so far(It's not much, so in other words, how do you like the idea)? Kill or continue?**


	2. Adrien, the Warmongler

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter, and I hope you like Adrien.**

**Disclaimer: I own no content of Class of the Titans, only Adrien and the other 2 OC's that are to come later.**

Adrien Stone was 17 years old, and was on a real bull for the first time of his life. He was really excited. Being on a mechanical bull for him was pretty hard. But from what he's heard, riding the real thing is near impossible.

Adrien tightened his grip on the rope, waiting for his cue.

"_And now, his first time ever on an actual bull, I'm proud to present, Adrien_!" The voice yelled from the intercom.

The wooden door flew open, and that bull took off running and trying to buck his rider off into the dirt. Adrien's wavy yet somewhat tangled hair bounced up and down in the wind, and he gripped his hat to keep it from flying.

Adrien could feel his heart beat pouncing out his chest. He yelled in joy, for his eight seconds were almost done, and he hasn't fallen. The bull turned completely around, and just stopped. Adrien took off his hat and looked up, and was dumbfounded. A green giant looked down upon him, with a spiked club in one hand, and a tight fist in the other.

"Holy shit." Were the only words that could possibly come out of Adrien's mouth.

The crowd started to scream and run, and the bull had finally kicked Adrien off, and took off back into the stall. Adrien got up quick and his face turned dead serious.

The giant was about to take a swing with the club, when a griffin swooped down and grabbed him by the shoulders.

He screamed in shock and fear.

"Calm down," Hermes hissed at Adrien, "You'll scare the griffins. And when they're scared, they gain an appetite."

Adrien stared at Hermes with wide eyes.

Archie's head appeared looking down to Adrien, "Don't worry he's only kidding," Archie's gaze turned to Hermes and whispered, "Well, a little." Archie extended out his hand, "Just get up here."

Adrien caught Archie's hand and hopped up.

Adrien shook his head, "Thanks." Adrien said.

Archie smirked, "I'm Archie."

"I don't think I know who I am anymore. What is going on?" Adrien asked as he looked down to the city below, and nearly felt like puking.

"We're heading for New Olympia." Jay shouted from another Griffin.

Archie looked over his shoulder to the second passenger, "You have your necklace right?"

"What necklace?" Adrien asked then pulled out a gold chain, revealing a medallion with a fancy form of the letter A on it, "You mean this thing? I found it on the ranch when combing down Arturo."

"What's an Arturo?" Archie asked.

"My bucking bull." Adrien smiled in pride, forgetting he was in the sky; almost squashed like a bug with a giant club; and was going to an unknown place with strangers giving him a ride on big lion birds.

The griffins began to lower altitude, where they were coming up on the dormitory.

Hermes' toga faded into casual clothes, with blue jeans and a white v-neck. It would be kind of hard trying to disguise a griffin as something casual, so they darted to the backyard. The griffin hadn't slow down in time for a safe landing.

Boom!

"Ow..." Adrien moaned, for he had just been slammed into a tree.

Jay, Archie, and Hermes were smart enough to actually hang on.

"Now, come on Isabelle, we have to get you back to the school." Hermes scratched under the griffin's chin.

"Okay, time to get up big guy." Jay and Archie helped Adrien off his head, almost being pulled down with him.

"It's time to introduce you to the rest of us." Jay smiled.

Adrien shook his head, "There's more of you?"

"He's no getting this is he?"Archie whispered to Jay.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Adrien." Adrien waved.

The other five heroes looked at him strangely. Neil stroked his chin, "Are we sure this dude is even a..." Neil pointed to Adrien's long hair, "Dude?"

Atlanta and Theresa elbowed Neil. Theresa stood up and smiled, "I'm Theresa. Descendant of Theseus." Theresa stuck out her hand in greeting.

Adrien smiled back, "I'm not sure who I'm the descendant of."

"You, Adrien, are the descendant of Ajax. A powerful warrior . Also a friend of Achilles." Hera startled the teenagers when she walked in and spoke without warning.

Archie raised his hand as he sat on a couch, "And that would be me. Or, is descendant actually."

"So welcome to the family." Odie smiled.

"Hey Herry, now whenever you feel like fighting, now you have someone your own size." Neil laughed and rolled on the floor.

Adrien and Herry looked at each other, "Is he always this annoying?" Adrien asked.

"You have no idea." Henry responded and smiled.

"Now, we hasn't much time." Hera got back to the matters at hand, "Archie, Henry, take Adrien to the training course. Jay, you and the others head down to the electrical plant. We believe a storm is approaching."

* * *

"Okay Adrien, lets see what you can do." Herry said, leaning on a pile of weights.

He picked up one of the weights swung it around a few times, and threw it straight at Adrien. Adrien didn't know what to do. He just put his hands right in front of him. The weight pushed him back and knocked him to the wall. Adrien yelled in pain.

"Try again!" Archie yelled at both Herry and Adrien.

Adrien pushed the weight off of him, "After that, I don't think so!"

Herry grabbed another, and repeated the steps.

Adrien put his hands in front of him again, and this time, to his surprise caught it. He laughed at his success, "Yes! I caught it!" Adrien cheered.

And without a warning, another weight flew right at him.

"Adrien, you're suppose to be aware, expect the unexpected. Use your head." Herry said as he helped his teammate up.

"Yeah, as Athena says, you can't depend solely on your strength." Archie added.

Adrien sighed, "Okay, lets try this again."

Herry grabbed two weights and threw them both at Adrien. He dodged the first one, and caught the second. Herry threw the last one, Adrien was so close to catching it. The weight slammed into his chest.

Adrien didn't scream this time. He felt a little numb from the last weight.

Herry exhaled, but smiled.

"We'll work on it." Archie smiled, as he and Herry helped the other big guy up.

Zeus came running in as fast as his elderly legs could carry him, "Boys, you better hurry this up, I think your team is going to need you!"

**A/N: I take good or bad reviews. For later on, give me an idea, maybe I'll use it. GO WILD! ~Donna out~**


End file.
